fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Iota
Mario Kart Iota is Poisonshot's new Mario Kart game. It introduces an inventory where you can stock up to five items and also adds Tricycles. It is now possible to save vehicle sets to use them later. It also introduces Green Stars, which are hidden items found around in the game. Collecting one gives you a Stamp. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix haves you complete the four race of a cup, like previous Mario Kart games. It is also possible to do a multiplayer and even wifi multiplayer Grand Prix too. Battle Battle is basically the same thing as the Mario Kart 8 battle mode, through it is now split into four cups, with one re-using tracks from the game and the other using old tracks. Like Grand Prix, it can be done in multiplayer and in wifi multiplayer. Unlike the past battle modes, through, you can only use the following items in it: *(Triple) Super Mushroom(Most Common) *Golden Mushroom(Very Rare) *Super Horn(Rare) *Mini Mushroom(Common) *Rock Mushroom(Common) *Yellow Shell(Rare) VS Race It is similar to Grand Prix, through you can customize it and you can choose to make the courses in order, randomly or choose the course. Vehicle Creator This is where you make your Vehicle sets. You can make one Vehicle sets for each character, as well as five standalone sets. You can also make a vehicle before doing a race or a battle, but it won't save for future times. Characters Starter Unlockable Vehicle Pieces Bold indicates the piece is a starter, while italics indicates the piece can change color. Underline means it is a "classic" kart(through some have changed name(like Standard ATV=Basic) or recevied slight changes(like Varmint beign able to change color). Tracks Nitro Retro Battle Items Various items are in the Mario Kart series, but this game introduces a load of them! Italics means that's a triple version of the item. Original * Super Mushroom: Boosts you for a few seconds. * Banana: Hits someone, damaging them. * Fake Item Box: This item returns after a mysterious dissapearance. It has the same effect as a Banana. * Blooper: Spits ink on a character, blocking thier view. * Green Shell: A shell that bounces agaisnt wall and hit people. * Red Shell: It homes on other characters, hitting them. * Blue Shell: This shell flies over the racers until it reaches the player at first place, then explodes on the poor character. * Super Horn: The block can be used one time to destroy everything around the racer that have it! * Lightning Bolt: It shocks everyone but the user, shrinking them. * Bullet Bill: Transforms the user into a Bullet Bill, ramming on everyone. * Super Star: Makes the racer invincible for a few seconds. * Golden Mushroom: A Super Mushroom with 25 uses. * Bob-Omb: Beware, this bomb will explode the one who touches it! * Fire Flower: Allows the user to release 15 fireballs on the other racers. * Boomerang Flower: The racer will be able to use 3 boomerangs to hit others. * Feather: After a long absense, the Feather finally returns! It makes it's user bounce in the sky, making it active it's glider. * Poison Mushroom: Like the feather, it returns from a long absense. The racer will leave it on the track like a banana, but when a racer touches it, the racer slows down. New * Mini Mushroom: A small mushroom. When you touch it, you become smaller. * Rock Mushroom: This mushroom rolls around the track like a boulder, crushing those who touch it. * Yellow Shell: This shell circles around the player like a shield. * Super Bell: The Super Bell gives the player's vehicle a cat tail. The racer can make it swing, hitting stuff. * Ice Flower: The Ice Flower is similar to the Fire Flower, but the racer hit by it is knocked out longer and it has only 5 uses. * Iota Nine: Gives the user Super Mushroom, Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Star, Lightning, Bob-Omb, Coin and Yellow Shell. * Bouncing Bomb: A bouncing ball, exploding when it touches a racer or an item. * Cloud Flower: Releases fog around, blocking the view of the characters. * Fire Snake: Jumps around the track, damaging anyone who touches it. Stamps Character Stamps Character stamps are got by beating a cup with that character. There is one for all characters in the game. Stage Stamps There is two stamps per stage: One when you beat the staff ghost for that course(1) and one when you find the Green Stars in it(2). Battle Stages have only 1 stamp, through, because there is no staff ghost for them. *Normal Item Box: Wario Circuit (1) *Wario Statue: Wario Circuit (2) *Pillow: Pillow Playroom (1) *Bouncing Balls: Pillow Playroom (2) *Snowman: Gift Snowland (1) *Esquimo Toad: Gift Snowland (2) *Super Mushroom and Mini Mushroom: Mushroom Canyon (1) *Boulder: Mushroom Canyon (2) *Bubble: Bubbly Coast (1) *Cheep-Cheep: Bubbly Coast (2) *Boomerang: Boomerang Plains (1) *Grass: Boomerang Plains (2) *Glowing Block: Glowing Sewers (1) *Pipe: Glowing Sewers (2) *Boo: Boo Forest (1) *Dead Tree: Boo Forest (2) *Bridge: Butter Pier (1) *Baby Blooper: Butter Pier (2) *Spiny: Spiny Skies (1) *Cloud: Spiny Skies (2) *Gear: Blooper Cruiser (1) *Sunken Cruiser: Blooper Cruiser (2) *Dry Bone Skull: Dry Bone Desert (1) *Cactus: Dry Bone Desert (2) *Super Leaf: Grass Land (1) *Goomba: Grass Land (2) *Banzai Bill: Valley of Bowser (1) *Rotating Block: Valley of Bowser (2) *Peach's Castle: Peach's Castle (1) *Peach Portrait: Peach's Castle (2) *Ztar: Rainbow Road (1) *Luma: Rainbow Road (2) *Helicopter: Mario Kart Stadium (1) *Traffic Cone: Mario Kart Stadium (2) *Sheep: Daisy Hills (1) *Daisy Flowers: Daisy Hills (2) *Crusher: Toad Factory (1) *Toad: Toad Factory (2) *Jungle Tree: Riverside Park (1) *Coin: Riverside Park (2) *Block: Donut Plains 2 (1) *Castle: Donut Plains 2 (2) *Car: Mushroom City (1) *Wiggler Train: Mushroom City (2) *Dolphin: Dolphin Shoals (1) *Unagi: Dolphin Shoals (2) *Giant Mushroom: Shroom Ridge (1) *Mountain: Shroom Ridge (2) *Super Glider: Rock Rock Mountain (1) *Swoopers: Rock Rock Mountain (2) *Mud: Wario Stadium (1) *Finish Line: Wario Stadium (2) *Shy Guy Snowboarding: DK Summit (1) *Cannon: DK Summit (2) *Gliding Ramp: Wario Collosseum (1) *Fireball Circle: Wario Collosseum (2) *Volcano: Lakeside Park (1) *Podoboo: Lakeside Park (2) *Bowser Blimp: Neo Bowser City (1) *Antigravity Pad: Neo Bowser City (2) *Quicksand Ship: Bone-Dry Dunes (1) *Bone Piranha Plant: Bone-Dry Dunes (2) *Luigi Statue: Luigi Arena *Question Block: Block Swamp *Three Toads: Toad Village *Pokey: Feather Desert *Pyramid: Dark Pyramid *Computer: Shutdrome *Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach Statue: Metal City *Bowser's Castle: Bowser's Fortress *Bridge: Mushroom Bridge *Pipe Frame: Mario Circuit 1 *Beanstalk: Sky Garden *Boo Portrait: Luigi's Mansion Item Stamps There is a stamp for each item. They're got once you used that specific item 25 times. Feedback Overall good game, just two problems: Wario Collosseum is spelled wrong, and it's too hard for leaf cup. And why is Peach heavier than Daisy? ._. --Come see Iggy Hop Koopa (talk) 17:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about the spelling error. I made Peach heavier than Daisy cause there was no place for Yoshi. Actually, Yoshi is counted lighter than Peach and Daisy in most games, so you should put him in light and leave the medium weight class to the humans. Come see Iggy Hop Koopa (talk) 17:34, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)